


She Felt

by rulerofthepotatoes



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, References to Canon, Sort Of, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulerofthepotatoes/pseuds/rulerofthepotatoes
Summary: Dani's feelings at the end of the movie





	She Felt

Dani watched the temple burn and was overwhelmed. 

She heard the screams of the people around her and felt them fade away like a twisted, haunting song coming to its end. She felt the ash of the fire singe in her lungs. 

She felt horror, anguish, and grief for Josh, Simon, Connie, and even Mark. She felt betrayal and relief for Christian; and a strange happiness and a sense of revelry for and with Pelle and the other Harga. 

Most strongly though she felt in the air and in the wind and in the people and in herself a sense of knowing that the ritual was complete- that they were all cleansed. That it was done and that the fields were blessed and so were they. 

She felt more than she ever had before; she felt held. 

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ever so if you choose to comment please be kind


End file.
